


The Greatest Prize

by Doctorsmelody



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Awards, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: Alex notices that Matt is nervous before the Emmy's, and tries to calm him.





	The Greatest Prize

Through the mirror in their hotel room, she watched him get ready. Straightening the bow tie, a quick tug on the lapels, a hand through the hair, before going back to the bow tie. After the sixth adjustment, she couldn’t take it anymore. After all these years, she knew his tells. He was terrified.

Her black, floor length ball gown swished elegantly around her feet as she walked over, not yet wearing her heels. The curls he loved so much were left down and loose, just how he liked it, and her lips were a dark scarlet, a shade she knew tempted him every time she wore it. Alex stepped between him and the mirror, still savouring how he went doe eyed the second he saw her, every time, without fail.

“Matthew, my love, I know you are nervous, but there’s no reason to be.” She said softly, fixing his bow tie once and for all before laying her hands against his chest, feeling his heart pound through his shirt.

“What if I let everyone down?” He whispered, finally dropping his guard after a few moments. This was the Matthew she was most in love with. The vulnerable, caring Matthew. The Matthew only she ever got to see.

“How could you? No matter what happens tonight, your family, your friends, your fans, and most importantly me, are all more proud of you than you will ever know, and we will still love you unconditionally.” She reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, careful not to smudge her lipstick.

She pulled his phone out of his pocket, showing him his lock screen of him, her, Salome and their 4 year old son, Kit, who they had adopted from Africa when he was a newborn, all cuddling in bed together one Friday evening.

“There is nothing you could do in the world that could make that little boy think any less of you, Matt. You really are his hero. You’re the only person Salome would trust with my heart again, and you are definitely the only man that has ever made me feel like this. If you win, then we will all be so, so proud, but if you don’t… then it doesn’t matter. You’re still my husband. Still Kit’s daddy and football buddy. Still Salome’s stepfather.” She said, holding the phone for him to take.

He looked down at the photo, biting his lip gently with nerves, but his heart filled with pride. His family was his everything.

Matt smiled a little, the fear still evident in his eyes for just a moment before it slowly faded into nothing, being replaced by a bright, gleaming smile.

“You know, thinking about it, it really doesn’t matter if I win tonight or not.” He smiled, his hands instantly finding her hips.

“And why is that, my love?”

“Because, Alexandra Smith, I have already won the greatest prize on Earth, and I love her more each and every day.”

Matt pulled her close, almost possessively and kissed her deeply, because he knew, deep down, that whether he won the Emmy or not, he would always have the love and affection of his wife, his son and Salome. And that was all ever would ever truly need.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble because Matt is nominated for an Emmy tonight and it inspired me, but the moral of the story is true. Whether he wins or not, we will all still love Matt.


End file.
